Despite recent advances in cancer research, the development of cell-specific therapies for the treatment of malignancies remain elusive. The many and complex factors that enable malignant cells to undergo mutations, evade immune protection and promote angiogenesis to deliver nutrients to the rapidly growing cells complicate the development of targeted treatment modalities. Current therapies have multiple untoward side effects. For example, chemotherapy results in multiple painful and sometimes lethal side effects. Advances in biotechnology have promoted the development of targeted biologicals with fewer side effects.
Host cells have surface receptors that associate with ligands to signal and cause host cell activities. The epidermal growth factor receptor helps control cell growth and metastasis. Many tumor cells express higher numbers of epidermal growth factor receptors than normal cells. A new treatment designated IMC-225 was specifically designed to target and block epidermal growth factor receptors, thus preventing cell division and repair. Recently, trastuzumab, which is a HER-2-specific monoclonal antibody, has proven effective at treating metastatic breast cancers. This antibody blocks interactions on cancer cells that inhibit cell growth. HER-2, however, is only found on about 25 to 30 percent of breast cancer cells.
Chemokines are a superfamily of small, cytokine-like proteins that are resistant to hydrolysis, promote neovascularization or endothelial cell growth inhibition, induce cytoskeletal rearrangement, activate or inactivate lymphocytes, and mediate chemotaxis through interactions with G-protein coupled receptors. Chemokines can mediate the growth and migration of host cells that express their receptors.
CXCL13 is a small cytokine belonging to the CXC chemokine family. As its name suggests, this chemokine is selectively chemotactic for B cells belonging to both the B-1 and B-2 subsets, and elicits its effects by interacting with chemokine receptor CXCR5. CXCL13 and CXCR5 control the organization of B cells within follicles of lymphoid tissues. CXCR5 is expressed highly in the liver, spleen, lymph nodes, and gut of humans. CXCR5 plays an essential role in B cell migration.
In T-lymphocytes, CXCL13 expression may reflect a germinal center origin of the T-cell. Hence, expression of CXCL13 in T-cell lymphomas, such as Angioimmunoblastic T-cell Lymphoma, is thought to reflect a germinal center origin of the neoplastic T-cells.